


simple suggestions

by WattStalf



Series: Erika's Cosplay Club [20]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Interlude, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Shingen and Emilia tease Egor and one another, as usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just another interlude  
> I love this OT3 too much kill me

"Now, tell us both the truth," says Shingen, speaking to the man driving. Emilia sits next to him in the back seat, changed back into her regular outfit. "How often did you catch yourself ogling other girls, Egor?"

“Don't be ridiculous,” replies the man with a smile that the other two probably can't see, unless the rear view mirror has picked up on it.

“Who's being ridiculous? You're a man, aren't you?” Shingen continues to tease him mercilessly. “And with all those pretty girls there, it's only natural!”

“You should be nicer,” Emilia scolds playfully, giggling.

“And what about you?” asks Egor.

“What about me?” he asks.

“Well, aren't _you_ a man? Just how many of those girls did you ogle?”

“E-Egor, that's hardly a fair-!” he stammers, which all but says, “More than I should have.” But Emilia just keeps laughing, knowing her husband's habits all too well by now, and Egor shakes his head.

“Normally, you're so shameless,” he says. “But, you know, I was being honest.”

“So, nobody took your interest? Because, you know, if you ever met somebody, man or woman, you _can_ pursue that,” says Shingen. “Neither of us is going to stop you; in fact, we encourage it, especially if they're cute and can get along with us!”

“I'll keep that in mind,” he replies with a slight chuckle. The other two continue to talk about the fundraiser event they've just left.

“I had fun!” Emilia exclaims. “I wish I could do that all the time.”

“Well, if you want to dress up like that at home more often, you're always welcome to. In fact, I'd say all the time, except I happen to find your lab coat just as charming as any costume,” her husband says. “Which reminds me...today, and even in all the pictures you show me, you've never got your gas mask, not even on top of your head.”

“I think it might ruin the image Erika tries to create for us,” she replies.

“Nonsense! I happen to think a maid or a schoolgirl with a gas mask would be much more adorable than one without!”

Emilia's face brightens, but when she speaks, it isn't the response he is expecting. “That's right! You should wear costumes like mine too!”

Egor actually has to fight to hold back laughter at that one, something that he once rarely had to do, but something that has become more common as he's grown closer to the two of them. However, Shingen simply says, “Well, find something that fits me, and I'll see what I can do for you! What about you, Egor? Do you want Emilia to keep an eye out for a costume for you, too?”

“I think I'll pass,” he replies. “Remember, I was the one who went with her to the party, and it was hard enough to have that costume made to fit me.”

“Yes, but that one didn't involve a skirt! If it's a little short on you, that only makes it better. I'd think _you_ of all people would understand something like that.”

“If he doesn't want to play, he doesn't have to,” says Emilia, stepping in.

“Well,” replies Egor, “we'll see.” Though shooting down Shingen is easy, as always, he finds he still has a hard time doing the same to Emilia.

“Erika knows where to find everything,” she says, “so it won't be hard! She really is amazing, so dedicated!”

“Egor, what do you think of Miss Karisawa?”  
“What do you mean?”

“How did you think _she_ looked in a maid uniform?”

“What does _that_ mean?”

“Ooh, does he like Erika?” asks Emilia in excitement.

“I don't even know her,” Egor quickly replies.

“Yes, but you could get to know her...Emilia, you're fond of her, aren't you?” asks Shingen.

“I think she's amazing!”  
“See? There you have it.”

“I don't think Emilia meant it like that. Besides, isn't she already seeing...a lot of people?”

“The more the merrier!”

The three of them carry on the rest of the way home, and though Egor catches himself wondering why he puts up with this nonsense more than once, he always ends reminding himself that it's because he really, genuinely loves the two of them, more than he can really express.

 


End file.
